


Don't be silly, ghosts don't exist

by minghaoxu (mikeyfuckingway)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Other tags will happen later on, Swearing, Texting, the rating may change - heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfuckingway/pseuds/minghaoxu
Summary: goodboy: well won’t this be fun. a druid, a witch and a seelie all togethergoodboy: like supernatural suicidehuihui changed the group chat name to Supernatural Suicide.or a group of students have a group chat and some of them aren't exactly human in a world where it's the norm.





	1. Supernatural Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written seventeen before and I've stopped writing exo so I thought I'd come back to ao3 and start writing for seventeen. i've really gotten into messaging fics at the moment but this may also have text at some point i don't know yet. also really wanted to write a supernatural type fic for a while
> 
> *This by far not my best writing as I'm new to the messaging layout so please forgive me*
> 
> As of the first chapter, the usernames and supernatural status goes like this:  
> Seungcheol (human) - i'm with goodboy  
> Jeonghan (eclectic witch) - I am your angel  
> Joshua (human) - The Normal One™  
> Jun (human vampire) - huihui  
> Soonyoung (fire dragon) - FIIIRRREEE  
> Wonwoo (druid) - Curse You All  
> Jihoon (werewolf) - goodboy  
> Seokmin (human) - Seokmin  
> Mingyu (kitsune) - Mingdork  
> Minghao (human) - minghaoxu  
> Seungkwan (fuchsbau) - Boo  
> Vernon (human) - Hansol  
> Chan (seelie fae) - Dino
> 
> *fuchsbau seems like the odd one out but I've been catching up with Grimm and I think it would suit Seungkwan*

**_i’m with goodboy_ ** **added** **_I am your angel_ ** **,** **_goodboy_ ** **,** **_The Normal One™_ ** **,** **_huihui_ ** **, and** **_Curse You All_ ** **to the chat.**

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ changed** **the group chat name to**   ** _Halloween Lads_ **

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : LADS! HALLOWEEN! Parents away, we come out to play

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : i’m in, Josh we need to prepare costumes right now. OH lets couple costume

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : no. how many people are going to be at this one? the whole year again?

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : naaah, this one is just for us

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : just want it be our friends

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Can i add soonyoung then?

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : i vote against that.

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Well tough shit

 

 **_goodboy_ ** **added** **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** **and** **_Seokmin_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : the mighty has arrived

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : urgh

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** **added** **_Mingdork_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : ah now you’re all tolerable

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : damn wonwoo, thought we were friends

 

 **_huihui_ ** : oh hey guys, i see we’re partying. count me and hao in

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : add him, i like him

 

 **_huihui_ ** **added** **_minghaoxu_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_huihui_ ** _:_ hands off my boyfriend wonwoo

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : damn it i’m sure he would be a nice addition to my relationship

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : i would have loved to accept him

 

 **_huihui_ ** : hands. off. my. human.

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : your human?! i am my own human. fuck you

 

 **_huihui_ ** : sorry hao

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : why do i feel like you lot bully us humans? we are not your property. I’m looking at you too jeonghan

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : i’m with minghao on this one

 

 **_huihui_ ** : you know we’re just protective of you guys

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : yeah! we’re just possessive beings, like to know your safe. Would you rather us be protective or not give a shit like jihoon?

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Talk shit get hit Jeonghan. Watch your goddamn mouth

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : you really think jihoon’s not protective of me? he growled at junhui the other day when he put his hand on my thigh

 

 **_huihui_ ** : i know! I was falling and jihoon didn’t give a shit, he just hated the fact that i used cheol to stop me from face planting

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : I love you jun but i still hate vampires and i don’t trust you within an inch of my life

 

 **_huihui_ ** : right back at you jihoonie!

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : I’m glad we’re on the same page, that’s what makes this friendship work but don’t touch my boyfriend

 

 **_huihui_ ** : as long you don’t touch hao, we’re good

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Deal

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : isn’t it nice when our boyfriends get along

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : yeah sure, whatever floats your boat.

 

 ** _minghaoxu_** : i’m adding better people screw you guys

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** **added** **_Boo, Hansol_ ** **, and** **_Dino_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : a heads up. seungkwan is a fuchsbau, hansol is human and chan is a fae

 

 **_Boo_ ** : seriously hao? i thought we said no more group chats but thanks for the introduction

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : yeah but these are actually my ‘friends’

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : hao, i’m hurt

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : I’m not, i don’t blame him

 

 **_Boo_ ** : goodboy? what kind of name is that?

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Because my boyfriend hates me and wants me to suffer

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : its cute, you are a good boy

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : If i didn’t love you, i would have ripped your throat out

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : what are you? a werewolf lmao

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : …

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : Wanna joke one more time kid?

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : seungkwan help me

 

 **_Boo_ ** : no, i told you about pissing people off but you still do it dickhead

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : ...

 

 **_Dino_ ** : so what the hell is going on here? is hansol and minghao the only humans?

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : no there’s me (seungcheol), josh (the normal one), and seokmin. goodboy is Jihoon, my boyfriend and a werewolf so it would be nice if no one pissed him off

 

 **_huihui_ ** : i’m junhui, minghao’s boyfriend. im a human vampire

 

 **_Boo_ ** : the famous junhui arrives, been dying to meet you

 

 **_Boo_ ** : not literally of course

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : minghao never introduced you? Wow jun what a shame you never met minghao’s friends

 

 **_Dino_ ** : hey wonwoo

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : hey chan

 

 **_huihui_ ** : wonwoo how do you know them?

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : well i know seungkwan and hansol because me and mingyu bumped into them hanging out with minghao one lunch time and i know chan cause business

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : you say business really suspiciously

 

 **_Dino_ ** : I’m a Seelie so our kinds have interacted before

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : woah i’ve never met a seelie before

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : chan, jeonghan here is an eclectic witch

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : well won’t this be fun. a druid, a witch and a seelie all together

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : like supernatural suicide

 

 **_huihui_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_Supernatural Suicide_ **

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : if anyone in this group chat was likely to kill the others, i would say the werewolf and the vampire but its nice you think we have more power

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : guys im like more powerful than all of you combined

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : shut it reptile

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : you wanna go dog boy? i didn’t think mutts were fireproof

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : mutt? Oh i am going to find you and im going to shred to you pieces you fucking fire breathing piece of shit

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : oh i would like to see you try. come get me canine, how does bbq dog taste?

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : i dont know but i can’t wait to try dragon meat, i bet its delicious

 

 **_Seokmin_ ** : soonyoung stop it

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : yeah jihoon’s growling at his phone and i’d rather not have to buy another couch pillow for this place, i’ve already replaced five so far due to him ripping them and we only moved in in september

 

 **_Dino_ ** : are you guys in university like us?

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : yeah, me and jihoon actually share a house with wonwoo and junhui but i refuse to have parties here because junhui liKES TO BREAK THINGS WHEN HE’S DRUNK AND I AM NOT HAVING MY DEPOSIT LOWERED BECAUSE HE DECIDED TO BREAK THE TV. AGAIN.

 

 **_Dino_ ** : wow sounds like someone has a grudge

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : lets say this grudge goes back to when we were 12

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : yeah i dont blame ya cheol, jun’s a dickhead

 

 **_huihui_ ** : cheers, my own boyfriend won’t support me

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : i mean he has a point babe, you did smash the tv because ‘you thought it would be funny’ and it did take a lot of money off them that they were going to use for seungcheol’s birthday

 

 **_huihui_ ** : i did say i was sorry and paid for their trip away

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : yeah i guess we can forgive you since you did book us a nicer place than we were going to have

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : anyway party! i guess everyone in this group chat is invited then

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : my parents know how to jun-proof the house before they go away so we all good and they are leaving their liquor cupboard open since some of that stuff hasn’t been touched since they bought it but ya’ll need to dress up and not as your being because that’s lame

 

 **_Boo_ ** : damn it

 

 **_Boo_ ** : can we at least scare the trick-or-treaters?

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : no, my parents like our neighbourhood thanks

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : seungkwan you’re not even scary, people want to pet you when you growl at them

 

 **_Boo_ ** : i will show everyone one day

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : i don’t want to be linked to murder, fuck this

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** **left the chat**

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** **added** **_I am your angel_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i didn’t know witches were wusses

  
**_I am your angel_ ** : ouch, that hurt

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hoped you enjoyed this first chapter


	2. Halloween at Seungcheol's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: alcohol/drinking/drunkness

_**Supernatural Suicide** _

**18:46pm**

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : when you guys coming over?

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : who’s there?

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : just jihoon

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : me and jun will be there in 10 minutes

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i’m getting dropped off at 7

 

 **_Seokmin_ ** : soonyoung is taking ages to get dressed so any time before midnight at this rate

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : thats why i told jeonghan to start getting ready ages hours ago

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : whats everyone being?

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : jeonghan wanted to be ghostbusters……..

 

 **_Dino_ ** : why ghostbusters?

 

 **_I’m your angel_ ** : well ive had the costume for a while and never worn it

 

 **_I’m your angel_ ** : i also think josh looks hot in his

 

 **_I’m your angel_ ** : and its the ghostbusters

 

 **_Dino_ ** : right…

 

 **_huihui_ ** : me and jihoon decided to swap

 

 **_huihui_ ** : im a werewolf

 

 **_huihui_ ** : and he’s a vampire

 

 **_huihui_ ** : spending the day in their shoes is the expression right?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : im a zombie

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i didnt have the effort sorry

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : im superman… it was jun’s costume

 

 **_huihui_ ** : hey i love that costume, dont knock it

 

 **_Dino:_ ** i think jun would make a great superman

 

 **_huihui_ ** : thanks chan…

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : GUYS HURRY UP

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : WE ARE HUNGRY

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : AND WE WANNA START DRINKING

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : literally outside calm your tits

  


**2:05am**

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : AYYYYY

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : has any1 seen my bf? we were making out n proof he went

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : good boy is not good boy atm

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : wat

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : NOT THE PUPPY

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_WE LOST THE PUPPER_ **

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : WE LOST THE PUPPY

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : FIND THE PUPPY

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : Han, chill. we’ll find jihoon

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : BUT THE PUPPY

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : jihoon’s gonna kill u 4 calling a puppy

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : JOSHUA. HONG. FIND. THE. PUPPY.

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : i am 1 drink away from breanking up with u is2g

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : don’t worry, jihoon is with me and seungkwan trying to sober up, we are discussing our animal forms

 

 **_Boo_ ** : the fox squad has been created

 

 **_Boo_ ** : the fox squad + the wolf

 

 **_Boo_ ** : we’re indestructible

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : mingyu how can u type cohearntley

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : cohear

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : coherently

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : thanks spell check

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : not much of a drinker, ive only had three

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : ive had 2

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : im bzzzzzzzed

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : u had 2 shots of TEQUILA han, mized with whiskey

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : of course your buzzzzd

 

 **_Dino_ ** : god guys learn to type

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i’m actually cringing at your messages

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : alright kid, so how many have u had?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : same as mingyu

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : my pup has been returned to me, thanks guys

 

 **_Boo_ ** : and only the fox squad remain

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : anyone seen the bloodsucker? he said he wouldn’t drink but he decided to shot tequila with jeonghan then disappeared

 

 **_huihui_ ** : LOVE YOU TOO HAO

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : i’ve got him, don’t worry

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : had to find him a blood bag to sober him up

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : found one in the bottom of cheol’s fridge

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : you should have said, he could have drunk fresh, sobered him up quicker anyway

 

 **_Boo_ ** : you let jun drink from you? wtf? ew

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : yah, maybe like every three months

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : thats what the doctors said the minimum was anyway

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : its completely safe don’t worry, i go for a check-up before and after

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : its not that bad, stings a little but just like getting an injection

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : thats actually quite sweet

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : well its the least i can do for him since i cant do much

 

 **_huihui_ ** : HAO YOU DO A LOT FOR ME

 

 **_huihui_ ** : JUST BEING MY BF IS COMPLETING MY LIFE

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : aight wonwoo

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : keep him

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** :  gonna go join the fox squad

  


**4:30am**

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : soonyoung burnt the bathroom door

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : like a hole through the door

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : seokmin needed to throw up

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : you seem to forget there’s two bathrooms

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : yeah but we were closer to the one you were in

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : make sure you all message me when you get in

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : don’t worry, my parents have spare doors, with a werewolf boyfriend you kinda need to

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : hey don’t blame the door on me

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : seems like everyone has sobered up then

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : yeah, josh is not feeling too good

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : we are both going to feel terrible in the morning

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : is everyone home?

 

 **_Mingdork_ ** : check

 

 **_i’m with goodboy_ ** : jihoon has just passed out so he’s staying here

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : yep, chan’s staying with us too

 

 **_Hansol_ ** : yeah, seungkwan’s mum wasn’t too impressed through

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : yeah me and seokmin are at mine, he’s already asleep

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : good

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : goodnight everyone

  


**13:25pm**

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : does anyone else feel like their head is about to explode?

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : mine has and im suffering the aftermath. hey has any of the magic people got hangover cures?

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : magic people?

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : woah

 

 **_Dino_ ** : soonyoung, really? magic people? we don’t all have magic

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : mines a craft for one, magic just helps along

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : mines not magic per se, more like a religion and faith

 

 **_Dino_ ** : I prefer being called a fae

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : ....sorry

 

 **_Dino_ ** : and yes i do but im still at minghao’s so i don’t have the stuff with me

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : nah not my area

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : i don’t focus in potions too much

 

 **_goodboy_ ** : i’m not feeling too bad today, but that could be because we’ve just eaten

 

 **_I am your angel_ ** : Josh, let’s go get food

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : i am literally sat next to you

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : but yeah cool

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : urgh jealous

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : seokmin is still asleep

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : arsehole

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! thank you to the kudos' and comments already!
> 
> i may add sexual comments or like nsfw in future chapters so just a heads up
> 
> (also grab me on tumblr if you want: feckingminghao i'll be around)


	3. Help

_**WE LOST THE PUPPER** _

**20:36pm**

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : mingyu

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : when will we see your animal form?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : erm… why?

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : well me and soon were talking about it and we were curious

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : we’ve seen jihoon

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : which is fucking terrifying

 

**_goodboy_ ** : good

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : and seungkwan is just cute

 

**_Boo_ ** : HEY!

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : but i don’t think any of us have seen you

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : has wonwoo seen you?

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : nah

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : ???????????????

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i guess i never think about it

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i never need to shift

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : so question

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : how many tails do you have?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : only 2, i don’t really try to ‘unlock’ my powers to gain more tails

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : my mum has been trying to talk me into by saying ‘itll be good for my growth’

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : ‘the more im connected to my powers to stronger ill be and’ yada yada yada

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : but wouldn’t that be good? to make your powers stronger?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : but i don’t really care…????

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i havent had to shift really so far so why would i need to in the future

 

**_Seokmin:_ ** makes sense i guess

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : maybe ill feel differently in the future idk depends on how much my mum keeps going on about it

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : although i guess specialising in an area wouldnt be too bad

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : maybe just do it for the education and not the power

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : yeah probably

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : how does it feel to shift? is it that different from other shifting?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : erm a lil, i guess i have to feel angry or like a strong emotion whereas jihoon and seungkwan can just shift

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : does it have to be a negative emotion?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i dont know… never experimented

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : maybe one day

  
  


...

  
  


**_huihui_ ** **added** **_Curse You All_ ** **,** **_Mingdork_ ** **,** **_Boo_ ** **, and** **_Dino_ ** **to the chat.**

 

**_huihui_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_help me_ **

 

**_huiui_ ** : guys

 

**_huihui_ ** : help

 

**_Boo_ ** : with what?

 

**_Boo_ ** : how could this group of people help you in any way?

 

**_Dino_ ** : i was thinking that

 

**_huihui_ ** : well you all have someone in common

 

**_huihui_ ** : and thats what i need help with

 

**_Dino_ ** : well we’re in the same group chat

 

**_Dino_ ** : we have a lot of people in common

 

**_huihui_ ** : i hate you all

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : what do you need help with?

 

**_huihui_ ** : dudes

 

**_huihui_ ** : hao’s birthday is soon

 

**_huihui_ ** : i still don't have anything for him

 

**_huihui_ ** : i normally keep check of things he says he wants up till his birthday and get him something off the list

 

**_huihui_ ** : BUT HE HASN'T BEEN SAYING ANYTHING

 

**_huihui_ ** : HE JUST GOES AND BUYS IT

 

**_huihui_ ** : STUPID BOYFRIEND WHO NOW HAS MONEY

 

**_huihui_ ** : and you guys are his closest friends so please help before i cry again

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : maybe just go and eat? i know he wants to go to that new chinese restaurant

 

**_huihui_ ** : he never mentioned it to me

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : isnt it also your 2 year anniversary on his birthday as well?

 

**_huihui_ ** : the day before but i dont know what to do

 

**_huihui_ ** : last year was great, it was our first year together when i got him that braclet

 

**_huihui_ ** : then the next day on his birthday i got him that jacket which he still never takes off a year later

 

**_huihui_ ** : even when we were friends id make a note of things he wanted

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : thats why he was always excited for a present off you cause you got him the best ones

 

**_huihui_ ** : exactly but this year

 

**_huihui_ ** : i dont know

 

**_huihui_ ** : it wont be as great

 

**_huihui_ ** : but i dont want to disappoint him

 

**_Boo_ ** : you wont disappoint him

 

**_Boo_ ** : he loves everything you give him you know that?

 

**_Dino_ ** : minghao isnt a picky guy

 

**_Dino_ ** : im sure a good meal would be fine for him!

 

**_huihui_ ** : but do i take him out for our anniversary or his birthday?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : do you want me to talk to him?

 

**_huihui_ ** : i d k….

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : i have never seen mingyu roll his eyes harder

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : where is minghao now?

 

**_Boo_ ** : flat, he just finished work

 

**_huihui_ ** : i see him in the morning cause he gets really tired after work

  
  


**…**

  
  


**_Mingdork_ ** **sent private message to** **_minghaoxu_ **

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : hey hao

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : sup dude

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : so its your birthday soon and im your my best friend so like i need to get you the best present

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : lol a house

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : nah seriously dude it doesnt matter

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : just get me like a t-shirt or something im not fussed

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i know ya love me anyway

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : you sure? ❤

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : of course ❤

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : do you know what jun’s getting you? Cause its your anniversary as well

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : no idk

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : he seems to always have something on his mind atm. he keeps dazing out when we talk

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : so i just buy stuff myself cause he’s not listening

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : but its like only 2 years… idc… its like, we’re good

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : what about that restaurant you spoke to me about?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : yeah that would be nice but like for our anniversary probably

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : im just not fussed for my birthday this year

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i get it

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : what do you want to do on it then?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : probs watch a movie just chill

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : maybe make it a group thing

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : like go watch a film then arcade maybe?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : sleepover?!

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : hell yeah

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : sorted ill let you get some sleep then, talk tomorrow, night!

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : goodnight ❤

  
  


...

  
  


**_Mingdork_ ** **sent a message to** **_help me_ **

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : so he said the restaurant more for the anniversary

 

**_huihui_ ** : ahh okay ill get on it

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : he doesnt seem too excited about his birthday though

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i played it as i wanted to get him the best present and all he said was like a t-shirt

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : he didnt care

 

**_huihui_ ** : this is so frustrating

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : however he said about watching a film and arcade for his birthday and SLEEPOVER OF COURSE

 

**_huihui_ ** : oh okay

 

**_huihui_ ** : i still dont know what to get him

 

**_Boo_ ** : im sure youll think of something jun

 

**_Boo_ ** : get him something course related?

 

**_Boo_ ** : new camera?

 

**_huihui_ ** : he just got one

 

**_huihui_ ** : ill think of something thanks guys

  
  


...

  
  


**_goodboy_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_I Am Not A Pupper_ **

 

**_I am your angel_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_Yes You Are_ **

 

**_goodboy_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_Fuck You Jeonghan_ **

 

**_I am your angel_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_That’s Joshua’s Job_ **

 

**_goodboy_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_TMI…_ **

 

**_I am your angel_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_Stop being a wuss we’re all adults here_ **

 

**_goodboy_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_Shut up_ **

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : rude...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you for reading! much appreciated :)


	4. Soonyoung Tries

**_Mingdork_ ** **sent a private message to** **_minghaoxu_ **

**21:05pm**

  
  


**_Mingdork_ ** : yo yo yo how was your day?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : it was good

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : it was good? what did you two end up doing?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : well he stayed at mine last night then we had pancakes for breakfast

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : we went out and did lil shopping and had lunch

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : went back to my flat and watched a few episodes of a drama

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i gave him the bat necklace and he loved it

 

_**Mingdork**_ : knew he would, he's a sucker for gimmick stuff

 

_**minghaoxu**_ : ...

 

_**Mingdork**_ : i'm not sorry

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : then he took me to that restaurant (i know it was you who told him even though he said it was a coincidence)

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : which i was happy about cause it was really nice

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : 10/10 recommend

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : now we’re nursing our stomachs and he’s currently in the shower

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : idk what else we’re going to do

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : oh thats good

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : as long as you had a good day my dude

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i did ❤

  
  


**_Shut Up_ **

**00:01am**

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_MINGHAO’S DAY_ **

  
  


 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAO!

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : Happy birthday Minghao ❤❤

 

**_huihui_ ** : erm excuse you...?

 

**_huihui_ ** : the hearts?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i love him more than you

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : @minghaoxu ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : Happy birthday Hao, now you’re growing old like the rest of us

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : wow

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : thanks wonwoo

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : im here all week

 

**_i’m with goodboy_ ** : happy birthday minghao :)

 

**_goodboy_ ** : Happy birthday Hao

  
  


**_i’m with goodboy_ ** **changed his screen name to** **_cheol_ **

 

**_goodboy_ ** **changed his screen name to** **_werewoozi_ **

  
  


**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : ????????????????

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : I said that he could choose my screen name if i could change his cause i was sick of it

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : Now i regret all my decisions

 

**_cheol_ ** : wow now im boring

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : You are boring

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : nothing wrong with it being your name dude

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGHAO

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : WE MAY GATECRASH YOU LATER

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : happy birthday dear minghao

 

**_I am you angel_ ** : i need to give you a birthday hug so obvs we will force you to see us

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : happy birthday minghao

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : i will try to stop jeonghan from suffocating you

 

**_Hansol_ ** : happy birthday minghao dude

 

**_Hansol_ ** : i’ll see ya in the morning

 

**_Dino_ ** : MINGHAO

 

**_Dino_ ** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : Is everyone awake then?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : where’s seungkwan?

 

**_Hansol_ ** : shrug, flat i think

  
  


**00:23am**

  
  


**_minghaoxu_ ** : thanks guys

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : love you all ❤

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i’ll get back to you about what i’m doing today

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : its okay, message us whenever :)

  
  


**10:17am**

  
  


**_cheol_ ** : good morning everyone

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : did you have to wake me?

 

**_cheol_ ** : well if me and ji have to be up

 

**_cheol_ ** : i guess you do too

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : thats not how life works

 

**_cheol_ ** : it is

 

_**cheol**_ : life isn't fair

 

**_cheol_ ** : this is your crushing reality check soonyoung

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : jihoon get off seungcheol’s phone

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : Don’t blame me on what he’s putting

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : I’m just trying to enjoy my toast

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : But instead I have to listen to him talk about how we’re all going to die

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : ‘Ji would you rather watch me die or die with me?’

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : ‘What about if it was me or soonyoung?’

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : well???

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : did you answer?

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : You know I’d let your ass fall off a cliff

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : I know you’d save Seokmin over me

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : true

 

**_Dino_ ** : well aren’t you two friendship goals

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : thanks

 

**_Dino_ ** : not

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : if you can’t jokingly threaten to let your friend fall off a cliff, are you even their friend

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : just cause you’re single

 

**_Dino_ ** : by choice?????????????

 

**_Dino_ ** : i don’t need a guy or girl tagging along with me

 

**_Dino_ ** : i like my own company

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : bi goals

 

**_Dino_ ** : i try

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : YOU’RE BI?

 

**_Dino_ ** : ….

 

**_Dino_ ** : yes...?

 

**_Dino_ ** : well bi-romantic... i guess

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : he literally mentioned it the other day that he liked both

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : WHY WASNT I INVOLVED IN THE CONVERSATION

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : you were sat across from him

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : you said that it sounded tiring

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : you couldn’t keep up with one gender

 

**_Seokmin_ ** : never mind two

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : …..

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i always thought you were straight

 

**_Boo_ ** : chan? straight?

 

**_Boo_ ** : what gave you that idea?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING

 

**_Boo_ ** : i didn’t think he needed too

 

**_Boo_ ** : no offence chan

 

**_Dino_ ** : none taken i know i’m not exactly quiet about it

 

**_Dino_ ** : bi awareness and all that

 

**_cheol_ ** : really soonyoung?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : aight i see i fazed all that conversation

 

**_huihui_ ** : GOOD MORN TO ALL

 

**_Dino_ ** : good morning junhui

 

**_Dino_ ** : is minghao awake?

 

**_huihui_ ** : nah not yet

 

**_huihui_ ** : sleeping beauty here

 

**_huihui_ ** : i don’t really want to wake him yet, he looks so cute!

 

**_Dino_ ** : fair enough

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : seungkwan where were you last night?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : didnt even wish your best friend a happy birthday

 

**_Boo_ ** : soonyoung i have a thing called legs funnily enough

 

**_Boo_ ** : i got up

 

**_Boo_ ** : walked out my room

 

**_Boo_ ** : walked to the door literally right next to mine

 

**_Boo_ ** : knocked

 

**_Boo_ ** : and wished him a happy birthday with my mouth

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i forgot you shared a flat

 

**_huihui_ ** : the disrespect tho

 

**_Boo_ ** : oh shut up

 

**_Boo_ ** : all because you couldn’t get into his pants last night get a grip

 

**_huihui_ ** : i was a man on a mission seungkwan

 

**_huihui_ ** : but because minghao is a considerate human being and friend

 

**_huihui_ ** : knowing you were sleeping in the dorm last night, he wanted to just sleep

 

**_huihui_ ** : boy can’t give no loving no more

 

**_Dino_ ** : i think i threw up in my mouth

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! an early chapter. i wrote minghao's birthday on seungcheol's because apparently that made sense but all the happy birthday's to Seungcheol! Thank you for your kudos and comments!


	5. Minghao's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: There is a bit of text but it's relevant trust me and it will only come in when relevant. I'm going to try and add more drama? Maybe I don't know, we'll see
> 
> if you haven't noticed, gyuhao sending hearts to each other fuels me

**_MINGHAO’S DAY_ **

**13:56pm**

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : hey guys

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : sorry jun didn’t wake me all morning

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : cheek, he’s been sat in the lounge with seungkwan and hansol…

 

**_Hansol_ ** : sorry hao, jun said he wanted you to sleep in

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : its cool

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : what do you guys want to do?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : lets go watch a film like you said

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : lets get food first

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : then cinema

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : then arcade then back to mine and seungkwans dorm?

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : as long as your flatmates don’t care

 

**_Boo:_ ** if we even have flatmates anymore

 

**_Boo_ ** : i havent seen anyone in about a month

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : im the only one normally in the flat

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : they all go stay at their boy/girlfriends places

 

**_cheol_ ** : you're normally all alone?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i love it like that

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : means the flat is always clean

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : our inspections are always 100%

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : anyway lets meet at quarter to 3?

 

**_cheol_ ** : good for me

 

**_I am your angel_ ** : good for me too, outside the cinema?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : yep

  
  


\--

 

 

“Jeonghan, will you stand still?”

Joshua rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as they stood outside the main leisure park building, Jeonghan shivered as he wrapped himself tighter in his winter coat.

“It’s the start of November, Josh! It’s bloody freezing! Just because you always have the temperature of a boiling hot radiator.”  Joshua chuckled at the statement but Jeonghan was more focused on checking his watch, knowing that they had turned up too early. He sighed relief when he made out a few figures in the distance. 

“This better be them or I am finding my harshest poison and they will all get it. Maybe not Minghao. It is his birthday after all and I do believe in the birthday boy being fashionably late but the rest of them have no excuses.”

“Han, it’s only half past. It’s still early.”

“That’s not an exc-”

“Hey guys, you’re early.” Seungcheol grinned at them as he and Jihoon walked closer and joined them at the entrance. Jeonghan huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, we were.” Joshua smiled at his behaviour and held his hand inside the pocket, he then went onto question the other’s choice of jacket, which was a thin bomber jacket, “Jihoon, do you not own a bigger coat?” Jihoon shrugged, “I’m a warm being.”

“Yeah, he’s great for winter.” Seungcheol wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

 

They continued small talk until more people approached, the rest of the group minus Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“What could be taking them so long?” Chan complained as they moved inside, away from the cold. In unison, all their phone’s vibrated.

  
  


**_MINGHAO’S DAY_ **

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : sorry guys we can’t make it to the cinema but if you tell us what time you’re heading back to Hao’s, we can meet you there?

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : sorry Minghao...

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : it’s fine, of course we’ll message you later

  
  


“We might as well get warm then, what does everyone want to eat?” Minghao shoved his phone into his pocket and lead everyone to the food court.

  
  


\--

 

 

The group left the arcade, a few of them with new toys, and started the walk back to the dorms. Seungcheol was the one to message the chat to inform the other two of their departure.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu were stood outside of the dorm front door when they arrived.

“Sorry we couldn’t make it guys.” Mingyu moved out of the way so Minghao could unlock it. “Don’t worry about it, you’re here now.” 

They all piled in and headed into the lounge and found themselves a place in the small room. Jun took the lead and choose the film as everyone got comfy, Hansol turned the lights off.

 

Minghao’s phone vibrated and he turned so no one could see his screen and turned his brightness down as he opened his messages.

 

 

\--

 

 

**_Mingdork_ ** **sent a private message to** **_minghaoxu_ **

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : you know i’m sorry for not coming out with you guys right?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : gyu, you don’t have to apologize

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : it wasn’t a massive event, don’t feel bad

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : but

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i shifted

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : in front of wonwoo

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : really?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : are you okay?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i guess

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i’m just a lil on edge

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i really freaked wonwoo out though

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : he always said that after all the shifts he’s seen, i wouldn’t bother him

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : but he looked scared

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : so im slightly worried if he brings it up later

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and what he’ll say

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i wouldn’t worry about it

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i was scared of jun’s shift

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : and his is nothing

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : what makes us scared is that you turn into a form we are not used to seeing

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : its like you are not you

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : but he’ll be fine

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : and if needs be, i’ll speak to him for you

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : if you don’t mind me asking, what made you shift?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i had a phone call from my mum

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : urgh

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : yeah she got me annoyed and i didn’t know wonwoo had walked into the room

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i have never been that annoyed before

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and i didn’t even know i had shifted until wonwoo walked in and he jumped

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : he literally jumped away from me

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and so i left the house and went back to the flat

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : thats when he messaged the chat and came over to mine

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and we just sat in a very awkward silence then he started talking to me about this craft book he has been reading and we kinda fell back into the norm

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i guess im just worried that he won’t see me the same again and this is why i never shifted and i never wanted to and it could have ruined my relationship

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i’ll speak to him

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : it’ll be okay mingyu ❤

 

 

\--

 

 

Some of the group headed back to their residence’s to grab some of their belongings, some stayed. Once Mingyu left with a few of the others, Minghao took Wonwoo into his bedroom to sit him down. 

“Mingyu told me he shifted and I just wanted to know how you felt.”

Wonwoo sighed, “If I said I wasn’t scared, I’d be lying. It was just a shock you know. He doesn’t shift and seeing him in that form, didn’t seem like Mingyu. But it was weirdly pretty. He had this golden strong fox form surrounding him, so you can imagine the height of this thing. Like if he was angry, you wouldn’t cross it. But it had red eyes, bright red eyes probably because of his emotion that I won’t forget. I know he’s worried, he hasn’t been acting the same since. He’s tiptoeing around me, but I think I’m going to leave it till tomorrow to talk to him. I want to tell him it’s okay and that him shifting is not a bad thing and that I’m not scared, he has a stigma against his own form. His form is not going to change us.”

Minghao smiled and patted the other on the back as they heard the front door open and close.

 

 

\--

 

 

**_minghaoxu sent a private message to Mingdork_ **

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : everythings alright dude

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : now did you get the popcorn

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : thanks bro

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : and yeah but take it up with chan and seokmin with the flavours

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : WHAT DID THEY DO

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry its a lil late but thank you for reading! much appreciated


	6. Everyone's Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: talk of sex and kinks and yeah it's a mess
> 
> Also updates usernames:  
> Seungcheol - The Adult  
> Jeonghan - Whatta Mom  
> Seokmin - soonyoung's sun  
> Hansol - maybe one day

 

 

**_seungcheol put a ring on it_ **

**15:08pm**

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : who did this?

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : i don’t know

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : but it seems like a hint???

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : well you two have been together the longest

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : and jihoon will still not say what you got him for his birthday

 

 **_werewoozi_ ** : because its no ones business

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : come on ji, we always tell each other everything

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i told you about my first time

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : ive told you plenty of things about me and seokmin

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : even some sexual!

 

 **_soonyoung’s sunshine_ ** : what

 

 **_soonyoung’s sunshine_ ** : should i be worried?

 

 **_werewoozi_ ** : he scarred me, you shouldn’t be the worried one

 

 **_werewoozi_ ** : and no i’m not telling you

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : did he put a ring on it?

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : please tell me

 

 **_werewoozi_ ** : no he didn’t asshole we’re still students

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : HA! do you really think my barista wage can get a ring?

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : i can’t even afford to go home for christmas atm

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : wow relationship goals

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : i wonder how long it would take to save up for a ring

 

 **_Boo_ ** : woah

 

 **_Boo_ ** : woah

 

 **_Boo_ ** : woah

 

 **_Boo_ ** : watch it hansol

 

 **_Boo_ ** : if jihoon thinks they’re too young

 

 **_Boo_ ** : we’re way out of the ball park

 

 **_Boo_ ** : we’ve only been dating for 5 months

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : just saying you know

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : for the future

 

 **_Dino_ ** : do you guys seriously just sit and discuss your sex lives?

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : not all the time

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : pretty much

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : unfortunately

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : sometimes we share tips

 

 **_Curse You All_ ** : regrettably some kinks

 

 **_huihui_ ** : thats what friendship is for

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : we can cut some of the talk for you chan?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : it doesnt bother me

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i was just wondering, funnily enough sex doesn’t really come up in my conversation

 

 **_Dino_ ** : you know i focus on my studies and my spells and potions

 

 **_Dino_ ** : sex isn’t really a part of that

 

 **_Boo_ ** : chan holding up the other lgbt+ communities for us

 

 **_huihui_ ** : what else do you fall in part from bi-ro?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : just ace

 

 ** _huihui_ ** : so no sex?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : pretty much

 

 **_Dino_ ** : you could say

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i give no fucks

 

 **_Dino:_ ** im not sorry

 

 **huihui** : so is it more rude/offensive if someone told you to go fuck yourself?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i genuinely laughed

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : don’t let the ace fool you

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : chan’s got a dirty mind

 

 **_Dino_ ** : whats being a teenager if you dont have a dirty mind

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i don’t have to partake in the activity to know my stuff

 

 **_Dino_ ** : in many ways than one

 

 **_Dino_ ** : plus fae’s like to keep their communities educated sooooo

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : why does that worry me?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : nothing to worry about

 

 **_Dino_ ** : it’s why we’re the better educated

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : i am

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : offended

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : you say that…

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i don’t care what chan does in the bedroom i wanna know WHAT SEUNGCHEOL GOT JIHOON

 

 **_Dino_ ** : well sleep is what i do

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : a necklace

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : happy?

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : no

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : im disappointed

 

 **_The Adult_ ** : good

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i wanted something kinky

 

 **_huihui_ ** : oooo nice

 

 **_Boo_ ** : like what? like a collar? woah

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : this is why no one takes any of you seriously

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : turning our beings into kinks

 

 **_huihui_ ** : yeah right jeonghan

 

 **_huihui_ ** : you’re probably the most dirty minded out of all of us

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : i am an innocent

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : bullshit

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : DRAGHIM

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : i am your boyfriend you can’t lie about that stuff around me

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : coughvoyeurcough

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : I hate you. I hate this group. I’m disowning you all

 

 **_huihui_ ** : ooo voyeur. kinky

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : jun there are children here

 

 **_Dino_ ** : jeonghan, stop avoiding this

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : JEONGHAN IS NO MORE

 

 **_huihui_ ** : hey jeonghan, our door is always open ;)

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : I am never facing any of you. I’m quitting school, tell my other friends goodbye. I am no more.

 

 **_Dino_ ** : i’m sure there are people with worse kinks, especially in this group. my guess is jun and minghao

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : jun yeah, me nah. i’m a simple person with simple needs

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : i like my sex like i like my ice cream

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : vanilla

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : although i do like chocolate chip now and again

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : make of that how you will

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : as long as im not in pain im good

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : is that why when jun bites you, you don’t get turned on?

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : my soul has officially left my body

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : pretty much

 

 **_Dino_ ** : does that mean minghao’s a bottom?

 

 **_Dino_ ** : honestly

 

 **_Dino_ ** : not surprised

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : chan, no ones surprised

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : thanks guys, my masculinity is in great condition rn

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : eh go join the bottom club

 

 **_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : at least we get the d

 

 **_minghaoxu_ ** : and they have to do all the work

 

 **_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : so really we get the best of both worlds

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : i swear i left for two minutes

 

 **_maybe one day_ ** : and i return to this mess

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : when isn’t this chat a mess

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i feel like seungcheol and jihoon have been gone a while

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : after you

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** : im not surprised they haven’t been back

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : i thought you were leaving?

 

 **_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : shut it and go look through some windows

 

 **_Whatta Mom_ ** **left the chat**

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** **added** **_Whatta Mom_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : you’re all disasters

 

 **_The Normal One™_ ** : why am i friends with you guys

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! much appreciated


	7. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i dont know what this is. it contains angst? drama? but yeah

 

 

**_seungcheol put a ring on it_ **

**11:43am**

 

**_The Adult_ ** : What up children?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_seungcheol + his 12 children_ **

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_seungcheol + his 11 children_ **

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : id be very worried if seungcheol is dating one of his children

 

**_The Adult_ ** : i mean sometimes he acts like a child

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : i think you’ll find its the other way around

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : hey guys so me and my crew were talking about going camping over the weekend!

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : crew? what crew do you have?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : me, seokmin and seungkwan

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : i suggested the name The Three S’es

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : but seungkwan wasn’t having it

 

**_Boo_ ** : it sounds stupid thats why

 

**_The Adult_ ** : why are you three are a crew?

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : ive had a headache from the last four days

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : from hanging out with them lot

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : you need to get on our level hansol

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : im good thanks

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : SO CAMPING?

 

**_Dino_ ** : this is just an excuse for these three to drag us out into some woods and to annoy the shit out of us and we won’t be able to leave

 

**_Boo_ ** : i didn’t ask to be attacked by a toddler

 

**_Dino:_ ** hey seungkwan

**_Boo_ ** : yes?

 

**_Dino_ ** : fuck you

 

**_Boo_ ** : *shocked gasp*

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : he’s learning

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : it might also be a plot for all the shifters to kill us…

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : jeonghan

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : if i wanted to kill you

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : i would have done it ages ago

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : well i feel so much better about that…

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : seungkwan? kill someone? lol

 

**_Boo_ ** : I AM FIERCE

 

**_Boo_ ** : I AM POWERFUL

 

**_Boo_ ** : YOU SHOULD BE FRIGHTENED OF ME

 

**_Boo_ ** : I CAN KILL YOU

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : yeah right

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : you’re a fox seungkwan

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : you won’t even kill a mouse

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : mingyu on the other hand

 

**_Boo_ ** : WHY IS MINGYU SEEN AS MORE POWERFUL THAN ME

 

**_Boo_ ** : HE’S JUST SOME GLOWY GOLD SPIRIT THAT DOES FUCK ALL

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : oh wow cheers

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : i think its the mystery

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : mingyu never shifts

 

**_Boo_ ** : jihoon shifts a lot yet you don’t demean him

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : yeah but its jihoon

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : one day in the distant future

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : jihoon’s love for us will wear thin

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : and what will happen to us?

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : no one will know apart from him

 

**_Boo_ ** : soonyoung shifts a lot as well

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : yeah and we take the piss out of him

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : soonyoung shifting is the funniest thing ever

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : and jun just grows some teeth

 

**_huihui_ ** : ‘some teeth’ gee…

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : we’re not demeaning you seungkwan

 

**_Boo_ ** : yeah well thanks.

 

**_Boo_ ** **left the chat**

 

**_The Adult_ ** : guys i think you went a bit too far

 

**_The Adult_ ** : you know he hates it

  
  


**\--**

  
  


**_maybe one day_ ** **sent a private message to** **_Boo_ **

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : babe are you okay?

 

**_Boo_ ** : im fine

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : why did you leave the chat?

 

**_Boo_ ** : i don’t want to be in it

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : babe you know we were joking

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : we don’t actually think like that

 

**_Boo_ ** : yeah well joking is only joking up to a point

 

**_Boo_ ** : i don’t want to talk about this right now

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : seungkwan come on, talk to me

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : im really sorry boo

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : seungkwan please answer me

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : babe?

  
  


**\--**

  
  


**_Dino_ ** **sent a private message to** **_Boo_ **

 

**_Dino_ ** : hey seungkwan, are you okay?

 

**_Boo_ ** : im fine

 

**_Dino_ ** : you know i was joking about annoying us right?

 

**_Boo_ ** : yeah i know, don’t worry

 

**_Dino_ ** : was it hansol and jeonghan?

 

**_Boo_ ** : i just need be out of that chat for a while

 

**_Dino_ ** : ya know, their word doesn’t take away what you are

 

**_Dino_ ** : remember how i was terrified of you the first time i met you

 

**_Dino_ ** : i stayed away from you for a week cause i was so scared

 

**_Dino_ ** : they only joke because they know you and you don’t scare them

 

**_Dino_ ** : but i know you seungkwan

 

**_Dino_ ** : you don’t have bad blood in you and thats okay

 

**_Dino_ ** : they joke about jihoon being aggressive and heartless

 

**_Dino_ ** : yet we know he’s not, if anything, he’s one that cares more than jeonghan and wouldn’t lay a hand on any of us

 

**_Dino_ ** : i know its hard but don’t take their words too seriously

 

**_Dino_ ** : im more shocked that hansol didn’t stick up for you but is it okay to add you back to the chat?

 

**_Boo_ ** : thank you chan

 

**_Boo_ ** : yeah I guess you can

  
  


**\--**

  
  


**_Dino_ ** **added** **_Boo_ ** **to the chat**

 

**_The Adult_ ** : now jeonghan what we’re we talking about.

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : i’m really sorry seungkwan, i went too far

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : the only reason we joke is because we know you but we should have took your feeling into more of an account so im sorry

 

**_Boo_ ** : its okay i guess

 

**_The Adult_ ** : no its not, but as long as you’re okay?

 

**_Boo_ ** : yeah its cool

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : BRO, CAMPING! YOU CAN’T DITCH YOUR CREW

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : NO ONE SHOULD DITCH THEIR CREW

 

**_Boo_ ** : I COULDN’T DITCH YOU IF IT TRIED

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : GOOD

 

**_soonyoung’s son_ ** : CREW LOVE

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : CREW LOVE

 

**_Boo_ ** : CREW LOVE

**_minghaoxu_ ** : where can i vomit?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : minghao’s jealous cause we took his best friend off him

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : no you haven’t

 

**_Dino_ ** : im minghao’s best friend we’ve been through this

 

**_Boo_ ** : i got my crew i don’t need you losers

  
  


**\--**

  
  


**_Curse You All_ ** : what the hell?

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : i stopped asking years ago

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : just go with it

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, this is a mess but please enjoy!


	8. Camping Sucks

 

 

 

**_camping sucks_ **

**21:34pm**

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : seungcheol we need to go camping more often

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : i had fun

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : at least someone did

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : it wasn’t that bad

 

**_Dino_ ** : i don’t think we were on the same trip josh

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : It wasnt!

 

**_The Adult_ ** : i had fun

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : yeah

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : we heard

 

**_The Adult_ ** : like you can talk

 

**_The Adult_ ** : all i can say is me and jihoon are quiet compared to what we heard

 

**_Dino_ ** : i was blissfully ignorant

 

**_Dino_ ** : ahh magic

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : ???

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : he used a spell to protect our tent so we couldn’t hear anything you guys were doing

 

**_huihui_ ** : we spent the night telling each other kids stories we got told when we were younger

 

**_huihui_ ** : humans are fucked up thats all i can say

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : we could have died and you three would have been non the wiser

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : we’re just creative

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : and maybe a lil twisted

 

**_Dino_ ** : nahh you wouldn’t have, not when i protected the site as well

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : how much magic do you have?

 

**_Dino_ ** : ???

 

**_Dino_ ** : thats like asking jun how many times he can turn

 

**_Dino_ ** : i just have magic, im a magic being that has been learning how to use it his entire life

 

**_Whatta Mom_ ** : pfft humans

 

**_The Normal One™_ ** : well sorry

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : all i remember is jihoon running off and seungkwan curling up near the fire all night

 

**_Boo_ ** : the fire was nice

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : youre welcome

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : no more camping trips, i’ve been scarred

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : alright no more camping trips

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : why can i feel him sulking through the chat?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : because he is

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : nothing stopping you guys from going camping alone

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : don’t worry

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : we will

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : im up for that, seungkwan?

 

**_maybe one day_ ** : i won’t be going

 

**_Boo_ ** : then nahhh

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : just you and me then seok

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : thats fine with me ;)

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : we’re not going to the same site as you guys

 

**_soonyoung’s sun_ ** : why do you hate us jihoon?

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : he doesn’t hate us

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : he’s just anti-social and loves seungcheol more than any of us

 

**_werewoozi_ ** : this is why he’s my best friend

 

**_FIIIRRREEE_ ** : see

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : aw its so nice seeing everyone getting on

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : it wont last

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : wow

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : bit negative

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : you should be used to it

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : sorry for having hope

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : ANYWAY

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : Hao what do you have tomorrow?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : i have theory at 2 but i have work at 6 til 10

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : wanna meet up for lunch?

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : sure, half 11?

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : yepp

 

**_Boo_ ** : theres a thing called private messaging guys

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : this way was easier

 

**_huihui_ ** : why does mingyu keep wanting to steal my boyfriend?

 

**_huihui_ ** : don’t you have your own

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : we’ve been through this

 

**_Mingdork_ ** : i love him more than you ❤

 

**_Curse You All_ ** : i accepted their relationship a long time ago, you should too junhui

 

**_huihui_ ** : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooo

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : shush it fang boy, you know i love you

 

**_huihui_ ** : asdfghjkl

 

**_huihui_ ** : ZXCVBNM

 

**_minghaoxu_ ** : shut up and get to my door

 

**_huihui_ ** : ;) ;) ;) ;)

  
**_Dino_ ** : i ahte this chat

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this, I know I've been MIA for a few weeks but I've moved and restarted uni now so my life has been a little hectic as you can guess. I've also been trying to write more substantial things as this was just a put on until I had finished the others so please stay tuned for more stories (hints, i have a jicheol, gyuhao and a uni!fic in the works). But yes, I am sorry for the absence.


	9. Crush

**_maybe it’s not my weekend_ **

**16:34pm**

 

_**anger:**_ my life flashed before my eyes

 

_**fear:**_ IM SO SORRY JIHOON

 

_**anger:** _ fuck

 

_**anger:**_ don’t be sorry….

 

_**disgust:** _ what happened to anger? jeez going all soft on us

 

_**anger:**_ no

 

_**anger:**_ i just believe it wasn’t mingyu’s fault

 

_**anger:**_ it just made me die a little

 

_**sadness:**_ HEY WHY AM I SADNESS?

 

_**disgust:**_ we discussed this hansol

 

_**disgust:**_ that pout can be permanent if you keep at it

 

_**Boo:**_ stop pouting hansol, i can see you

 

_**joy:** _ what did mingyu do to terrify jihoon like that?

 

_**fear:**_ i shifted

 

**_fear:_ ** it wasn’t on purpose

 

_**fear:**_ well it kinda was, im trying to get use to it and be more comfortable with that form

 

_**fear:**_ and well jihoon just so happened to walk into wonwoo’s room and im just scaring everyone now

 

_**anger:**_ i just wasn’t expecting it thats all

 

_**anger:**_ all i wanted was my book back from wonwoo

 

_**disgust:** _ im proud of you mingyu

 

_**disgust:**_ getting used to your form would be a great thing for you

 

_**fear:**_ thanks hao, but i may stop for a while

 

_**fear:**_ i feel like everytime i do, someone sees me and i scare them

 

_**joy:** _ don’t feel like that about it

 

_**joy:** _ sure its a shock at first

 

_**joy:**_ but don’t let it stop you for shifting

 

_**disgust:**_ this is why seokmin is joy…

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:** _ i know

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:**_ disgusting isn’t he

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:**_ i love him

 

_**joy:**_ love you too soonyoung!

 

_**Boo:**_ ew

 

_**anger:**_ anyway don’t worry about it mingyu

 

_**anger:**_ keep shifting

 

_**fear:**_ thanks hoonie

 

_**Dino:**_ what is this

 

_**Dino:**_ i didn’t sign up to get deep

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:**_ that you didn’t ;) ;) ;)

 

_**disgust:**_ i hate you soonyoung

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:**_ another friend lost

 

_**Curse You All:**_ if someone wanted to bring me food

 

_**Curse You All:** _ i wouldn’t oppose

 

_**disgust:** _ where you at?

 

_**Curse You All:**_ library

 

_**disgust:**_ coming

 

_**disgust:**_ with food

 

_**disgust:** _ also prepare to be a quick model

 

_**Curse You All:** _ that’s fine, that can be my break

 

_**Curse You All:**_ cheers hao

 

_**fear:**_ get some for me too!

 

_**fear:**_ i’ll be there in 30

 

_**disgust:** _ two models

 

_**disgust:** _ loving life rn

 

_**huihui:**_ you have one right here

 

_**disgust:** _ 50% of my portfolio is you

 

**_disgust:_** pretty sure my tutor is sick of your face

 

_**Boo:** _ what is your project?

 

_**disgust:** _ anything i want it to be

 

_**disgust:** _ so im pretty much doing everyday life

 

_**Dino:** _ if you ever want a model, i’m free a lot i don’t mind

 

_**Dino:**_ ALSO

 

**_Dino:_** guys i need boy help

 

**_Whatta Mom:_** boy help?

 

**_The Adult:_** the youngest needs boy help?

 

**_The Adult:_ ** why is the baby wanting boy advice

 

**_Dino:_** guys please im _ stressing _

 

**_anger:_** whats up chan?

 

**_Dino:_ ** there’s this guy in my health class

 

**_fear:_ ** why do you take health?

 

**Dino:** part of my course

 

**_Dino:_ ** they believe we have to take health so we know to stay fit and healthy as dancers

 

**_Dino:_** ANYWAY

 

**_Dino:_** he sits near me and i don’t know his name so he must either not do dance or is older than me

 

**_Dino:_** and i just can’t spark up conversation

 

**_Dino:_** like we’ve said hello a couple of times

 

**_Dino:_** but thats it

 

**Dino:** but he’s so cute

 

**_Dino:_** and pretty

 

**_Dino:_** did i mention cute?

 

**_The Adult:_** our baby has crush!

 

**_Whatta Mom:_** well next time talk to him

 

**_Whatta Mom:_** sounds hard to do but trust me once you get started its not

 

**_huihui:_** just catch him when you leave say hello, introduce yourself and your course and ask him what he does

 

**_Dino:_** but what if he just looks down on me if he is older?

 

**_huihui:_ ** age isn’t an issue here

 

**_huihui:_ ** i mean if he’s a decent person he won’t

 

**_huihui:_** and if he does look down on you

 

**_huihui:_** i don’t think i want you with someone like that

 

**_Whatta Mom:_** look at jun getting all protective

 

**_huihui:_** yeah well i know what boys are like

 

**_Dino:_** thanks guys

 

**_Dino:_** i have health tomorrow so i’ll try and take your advice

 

**_Whatta Mom:_** don’t do anything I wouldn’t do

 

**_sadness:_** thats crap advice jeonghan

 

**_sadness:_** just be yourself chan

 

_**sadness:**_ if he doesn’t like you, then he aint worth ya

 

_**Dino:**_  ❤ ❤

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im am so sorry but i am working on other things the hopefully grace you with at some point. so i really hope you enjoy these small chapters i am putting up now and again (more like months) but i will be back eventually. Thank you guys.


	10. Not An Update - Sorry!

Hey everyone, sorry this is not an update (one will be coming at some point, I promise)

But I wanted tell you that I have a new fic up! It's called Remembering Wednesday and its gyuhao and a one shot so if you're interested I'll put links underneath. It's posted on both here and AO3 so you have options:

 

AFF: <https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1291070/>

 

AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/12750468>

 

 

Thank you!


	11. A Date?

 

 

 

 

**_maybe its not my weekend_ **

**_14:35pm_ **

 

_**Dino:**_ GUYS

 

_**Dino:**_ I SPOKE TO HIM

 

_**Dino:**_ i took junhui’s advice and i managed to catch him when we were leaving

 

_**Dino:** _ i said hello and introduced myself

 

_**Dino:** _ chan, first year dancer

 

_**Dino:**_ and he willing stood and spoke to me guys

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ get in there chan!

 

_**huihui:** _ OH GOOD

 

_**huihui:**_ so spill

 

_**Dino:**_ erm no

 

_**Dino:**_ i know what jeonghan and seungkwan are like

 

_**Dino:**_ they’ll go looking for him online so no

 

_**Dino:**_ no one is getting a name

 

_**Boo:** _ god damn it chan

 

_**Boo:**_ we just love you

 

_**Boo:** _ we just like to know the guy is worthy

 

_**Dino:**_ i know, thats why im not telling you

 

_**Dino:**_ ANYWAY

 

_**Dino:** _ he’s a first year as well but he’s older cause he took a gap year

 

_**Dino:**_ he does biology and thats why he is doing health

 

_**Dino:** _ and i got his NUMBER!

 

_**Dino:** _ he said he wouldn’t mind watching me dance

 

_**Dino:**_ although he said for biology reasons

 

_**huihui:**_ boy has game

 

_**huihui:**_ im impressed

 

_**Whatta Mom:** _ i’m proud of you chan

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ putting yourself out there

 

_**Dino:**_ yeah i might text him later since i’m going to practice tonight

 

_**The Adult:**_ a date?!!

 

_**Dino:**_ if thats what you want to call it

 

_**The Adult:**_ totally a date

 

_**disgust:** _ hands down a date

 

_**Boo:** _ i agree

 

_**angry:**_ same

 

_**Dino:** _ okay its a date then but its only me dancing

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:** _ he’ll be impressed with everything he sees

 

_**Dino:**_ i hope so

  
  


_**22:43pm** _

 

_**Dino:** _ right

 

_**Dino:** _ so

 

_**Dino:**_ i may have a proper date

 

_**The Adult:**_ REALLY?

 

_**sadness:**_ thats great chan!

 

_**sadness:**_ is this the same guy that we saw leaving campus that time and you nearly fainted?

 

_**Dino:**_ gee

 

_**Dino:**_ what great friends i have

 

_**Dino:**_ but yes

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:** _ its okay chan

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:** _ we all have those moments

 

_**sadness:**_ he is attractive

 

_**sadness:**_ i approve

 

_**disgust:** _ if he hurts you or touches you in a way you don’t like

 

_**disgust:**_ i will hurt him

 

_**anger:**_ double team

 

_**Dino:** _ seriously guys

 

_**Dino:**_ its one date

 

_**Dino:**_ i’ll be fine

 

_**disgust:** _ dear innocent chan

 

_**disgust:**_ just because you are ace, doesn’t mean everyone thinks the same as you

 

_**Dino:**_ i think i can handle myself

 

_**Dino:** _ i have curses

 

_**disgust:** _ we know

 

_**disgust:**_ but doesn't mean we can't want to protect you

 

_**Dino:** _ okay, thanks hao

 

_**Whatta Mom:** _ i need to know everything afterwards

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ for safety reasons

 

_**Dino:**_ whatever you say jeonghan

 

_**Dino:**_ anyway its at the weekend cause he’s busy the rest of the week 

 

_**Dino:** _ we’re just going for a coffee

 

_**Dino:** _ cause students

 

_**Dino:**_ i need it at this point

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ dammit im busy at the weekend

 

_**Dino:** _ good

 

_**Dino:**_ don’t worry

 

_**Dino:** _ i’ll keep you guys in the loop

 

_**Dino:** _ and i have minghao and jihoons number on speed dial if i need to

 

_**Whatta Mom:** _ good lad

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely happy that you all are loving bi-ro ace chan! it's my favourite thing to write. However! I was wondering if there was anything you guys maybe wanted to see at any point? like any plot lines I've mentioned before and you want to see more of or relationships plot? Anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Not A Chapter

Hi everyone.

 

So I do have chapters coming, at this point I'm trying to throw myself into writing. I have now finished my semester, all my uni work is in so I have time. But I guess you all know why I'm writing this.

 

Jonghyun.

 

It shocked and hurt me about what happened. I love Jonghyun, I love Shinee, they were one of the groups I started listening to when I got into kpop and I always looked up to him. I had to take a hiatus from writing and tumblr. People reblogging about him just effected me so I'm still taking the hiatus from tumblr but I'm putting myself into writing, as I need a distraction now that university has finished for christmas. So you'll get some happy chapters soon, especially about Chan's love story.

 

i'm sorry guys for pouring this on you.

 

but i'll be back very soon probably in the next couple of days, don't worry.

 

 

please keep yourself safe and find what makes you happiest


	13. Jae? Jae!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chan's date/said boyfriend is completely an OC. The name is something I found and used but there will be more about him next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**_baby growing up (shut up jeonghan)_ **

 

**_15:35pm_ **

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ CHAN

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ I HAVE 20 MINUTES

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ TELL ME ABOUT THE DATE

 

_**Dino:** _ it was really good

 

_**Dino:**_ we sat and talked for like 2 hours

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ awww! that’s cute

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ when you seeing him again?

 

_**Dino:**_ don’t know yet

 

_**fear:**_ is he...??

 

_**fear:**_ you know...??

 

_**Dino:**_ no i dont know???

 

_**fear:**_ human?

 

_**Dino:**_ i have no idea, none of that stuff came up which is going to be fun

 

_**fear:**_ was that supposed to be sarcastic?

 

_**Dino:**_ yes

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ can we have a name yet?

 

_**Dino:** _ hmmmm

 

**_The Normal One™_  ** _ **:**_ please chan

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** its all ive heard him talk about the last few days

 

_**Dino:**_ i’ll allow half of his name

 

_**Dino:**_ Jae

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ do you know how many Jae’s go to this goddamn school?!

 

_**Dino:**_ exactly

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** get to work now han

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ but jooooooooooooossssshhhhh

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ i need to know!

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** Jeonghan.

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ fine speak to yous later

 

_**The Adult:**_ never mind them lot being magic, what the fuck was that?

 

_**fear:**_ i have never seen jeonghan submit so easily

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** its called being his boyfriend

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** i have him trained well

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** in a lot of ways

 

_**fear:**_ why does that seem highly sexual?

 

_**The Adult:**_ because with them two it is

 

_**The Adult:**_ chan close your eyes

 

_**Dino:**_ dont you start too

 

_**Dino:**_ now things are progressing with jae

 

_**Dino:**_ who knows where they’ll lead

 

_**The Adult:**_ CHAN!

 

_**disgust:**_ what happened to im asexual and proud?

 

_**Dino:**_ who said anything about sex?

 

_**Dino:**_ you can be intimate without sex

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** good on you chan

 

**_The Normal One™_  :** don’t look up to any of us for guides in a relationship 

 

_**disgust:** _ speak for yourself

 

_**Boo:**_ i have you know me and hansol are goals

 

_**sadness:**_ i agree

 

_**sadness:**_ we’re perfect role models

 

_**joy:**_ personally i disagree

 

_**FIIIRRREEE:**_ same

 

_**anger:**_ really guys? its come to this?

 

_**anger:**_ fighting over who’s relationship is better?

 

_**The Adult:**_ cause obviously me and ji win

 

_**The Adult:**_ we have been together the longest and still holding just as strong

 

_**anger:**_ dont stoop to their level cheol

 

_**anger:**_ even though i agree

 

_**Dino:**_ i agree with josh

 

_**Dino:**_ none of you are role models

 

_**Dino:**_ sucks to you

  
  


**13:23pm**

  
  


_**huihui:**_ guess who me and hao bumped into?

 

_**anger:** _ oh please enlighten us

 

_**huihui:**_ chan’s boyfriend

 

_**Dino:**_ what???

 

_**disgust:**_ i thought i recognised when you talked about him

 

_**disgust:**_ then you said his name was jae

 

_**disgust:**_ then i bumped into jaewon in town and we got talking

 

_**disgust:**_ and i asked about his love life cause i know he’s been single for a while

 

_**disgust:**_ and he said that he went on a date at the weekend

 

_**disgust:** _ and things slotted together so i brought you up

 

_**disgust:**_ and he confirmed that it was you

 

_**Dino:**_ how the fuck do you know him?

 

_**disgust:**_ he lives in the flat across from us and our flat and his flat have been friends since freshers

 

_**Dino:**_ fuck…

 

_**huihui:**_ he’s really nice chan! I approve

 

_**huihui:** _ cute as well

 

_**anger:**_ good

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ honestly?

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ hao i’m coming round

 

_**Whatta Mom:**_ i need to meet the flat

 

_**disgust:**_ nah, he’s gone to labs working

 

_**Whatta Mom:** _ damn

 

_**Dino:**_ i was hoping for us to get maybe more official until any of you met him but thats not happening anymore

 

_**disgust:**_ he sounds very official ;)

 

_**Dino:**_ did you tell him anything about me?

 

_**disgust:**_ what sort of friend do you think i am!

 

_**disgust:**_ he doesnt know anything more than what you talked about

 

_**Dino:**_ well

 

_**Dino:**_ that makes me feel a lil more at ease

 

_**huihui:**_ he doesn’t seem like a judgemental person

 

_**Dino:**_ well let’s just keep it secret for now

 

**_Dino:_ ** not everyone reacts well to magic

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited as well as I would have liked but it's been sat in my folder for like a week or more now so I've just put it up. Hopefully the next chapter is better. 
> 
> Thank you everyone.


	14. Christmas Plans

 

 

'

  
_**JOSH** _

__

_**16:28pm** _

 

 _ **huihui:**_ WONWOO

 

 _ **huihui:**_ MINGYU IS OUTSIDE THE DOOR

 

 _ **huihui:**_ POOR SOUL HAS BEEN STOOD THERE FOR 20 MINUTES

 

 _ **huihui:**_ ITS A GOOD THING I HEARD HIM KNOCKING WHEN I GOT OUT THE SHOWER

 

 _ **huihui:**_ WONWOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 _ **mingdork:** _ i have rung his phone 3 times

 

 _ **huihui:** _ im banging on his door

 

 _ **The Adult:** _ he had a deadline last night

 

 _ **The Adult:** _ he may be asleep

 

 _ **mingdork:** _ he said he’d be awake by lunch time so i should come round for food

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ but i had some kitsune shit to work out so i messaged him saying i would be round later

 

_**huihui:** _

 

  
 _ **huihui:**_ sunshine is awake

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ finally

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ also im raiding your fridge

 

 _ **The Adult:** _ jihoon says to keep your hands off our food

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ don’t worry i won’t touch it

 

 _ **seokminnie:** _ what are we doing for joshua’s birthday?

 

 _ **shua:** _ can’t we get christmas out of the way first?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ SPEAKING OF

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ who’s fucking off home?

 

 _ **huihui:** _ me and hao are getting a plane in a couple of days

 

 _ **huihui:** _ different planes tho :(

 

 _ **haohao:** _ we’re in different directions jun…

 

 _ **huihui:** _ i know but still

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ you meeting your parents at the airport?

 

 _ **huihui:**_ yep yep

 

 _ **huihui:**_ our parents get along great as well so no doubt our mothers will be gossiping by the time we get there

 

 _ **seokminnnie:**_ that’s so sweet

 

 _ **haohao:** _ not when your parents already have your wedding planned

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ don’t I know that feeling

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ my mother is exactly the same

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ down to the day

 

 _ **shua:** _ you mean every single detail

 

 _ **shua:**_ i still get texts from your mum when she sees locations you know

 

 _ **seokminnie:** _ awh! all your parents sound so sweet

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ it was

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ at first

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ let’s go back to joshua’s birthday

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ who’s actually going to be here for it?

 

 _ **haohao:** _ china line out

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ noted

 

 _ **haohao:**_ but our flight back is the 31st

 

 _ **haohao:**_ so we’re here for new years

 

 _ **huihui:** _ same

 

 _ **shua:**_ why don’t we make it a double celebration? my birthday and new years

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ but you need your own day

 

 _ **shua:**_ it’s okay han, i don’t mind

 

 _ **The Adult:** _ me and jihoon are going to daegu in a few days but i’ll be back on the 29th

 

 _ **huihui:** _ you and jihoon spending christmas together?

 

 _ **The Adult:** _ nah he’s staying the night then going to busan the next day

 

 _ **ji:** _ i’m coming back on the 30th so we’ll be there for your birthday josh

 

 _ **mingdork:** _ i’m staying in seoul for christmas, parents have a hotel booked so we’re together for the holidays

 

 _ **mingdork:** _ which also means i’m here for shua’s birthday!

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ good kid mingyu

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ see we have to do something now josh

 

 _ **shua:** _ okay but only small then we’ll do something on new years

 

 _ **Curse You All:**_ i’m going home but i’ll be back on the 28th

 

 _ **Boo:**_ I’ll be here!

 

 _ **shua:** _ what happened to going to jeju for christmas?

 

 _ **Boo:** _ we were but we’re spending it with hansol’s family this year

 

 _ **Curse You All:** _ ain’t you all sweet

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ im going to be in seoul!

 

 _ **seokminnie:**_ me too!

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ ayy have to get planning!

 

 _ **Dino:** _ im off home!

 

 _ **Dino:**_ i can’t wait! iksan-court is going to be so pretty!

 

 _ **Dino:**_ we really take christmas to the next level

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:** _ what’s happening with you and jae?

 

 _ **Dino:**_ nothing is official

 

 _ **Dino:**_ but we’re going for food tomorrow because he’s going home super early

 

 _ **seokminnie:** _ why don’t you make the first move?

 

 _ **Dino:** _ i am a raging ball of anxiety pal

 

 _ **seokminnie:** _ fair game

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ SO

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ JOSHUA’S BIRTHDAY

 

 _ **mingdork:** _ there’s a winter festival going on around then, why don’t we get food there and watch some performances? there’s still tickets around

 

 _ **shua:**_ that sounds fun!

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:** _ that does sound good!

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ MINGYU SEND THE LINK OVER

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ i will later

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! here with another chapter! I hope everyone had a great christmas and i may hopefully have another chapter up before new year. also you will get more jae next chapter and like before, if you have any suggestions about what you would like to see, please say :)


	15. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to post before new years but I had nothing sorry! But here's a double update for you! It's all so sickly sweet I hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

**_JOSH_ **

****

**_14:27pm_ **

 

 ** _Dino:_ ** GUYS

 

 _ **Dino:** _ GUYS

 

 ** _Dino:_** GUUUUYYYYSSSS

_**Curse You All:** _ what’s up chan?

**_Whatta Mom:_** what happened?! are you okay?!

**_hansol:_** the hell?

**_Dino:_** I OFFICIALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND

_**Whatta Mom:** _ OH MY GOD

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** IM SO PROUD OF YOU

_**hansol:** _ CONGRATS CHAN

_**Curse You All:** _ congratulations chan

**_haohao:_** CHAN

**_haohao:_ ** GET IN

_**Dino:** _ thanks guys

**_The Adult:_** who asked who?

**_Dino:_** he asked me, he was so fuckin cute

**_Dino:_** he was blushing and stuttering and shit

**_Whatta Mom:_** that is so cute

**_ji:_ ** the real question

_**ji:** _ does he know?

_**Dino:** _ well

**_Dino:_** he does now

_**haohao:** _ and?

**_Dino:_** well he’s a vampire

_**huihui:** _ A VAMPIRE?

**_ji:_** not another one

**_shua:_** what kind of vampire?

_**Dino:** _ he’s a common daylighter

**_Dino:_** he had to explain it to me cause i had no fucking clue what that meant

_**huihui:** _ FUCK

**_huihui:_** they are so rare

****

**_huihui:_** like it only runs in specific family lines

_**The Adult:** _ what is a common daylighter?

**_huihui:_** they are a common vampire so daily intake of blood and shit but they have angel blood inside them so they can walk in daylight, heal wounds and sometimes bring back the dead

****

**_huihui:_** like they are so powerful

**_Dino:_** he left out that he was rare and powerful

****

**_huihui:_** humble as well

_**The Adult:** _ so did you tell him you were a fae?

_**Dino:** _ yea it was only right to tell him

**_mingdork:_** that’s great chan!

_**Curse You All:** _ so its all good then?

_**Dino:** _ yep! he was so happy to know i fell into the supernatural category as well if anything, relieved

_**Boo:** _ BABY IS A MAN

 

 _ **Boo:** _ GETTING HIMSELF A BF

_**Dino:** _ fuck off seungkwan

**_Dino:_** but thanks

**_shua:_ ** good for you chan! Thats a good step for you

**_FIIIRRREEE:_** AYY CHAN

_**FIIIRRREEE:** _ THATS MY BOY

_**seokminnie:** _ CONGRATULATIONS CHAN

**_ji:_** Why do you two pop up at the same time?

_**seokminnie:** _ reasons

**_seokminnie:_ ** YOU’RE MISSING THE POINT JIHOON

**_Dino:_ ** thanks guys

**_Dino:_** anyway i just wanted to tell you cause i was excited

**_Dino:_** he also kissed me

**_Dino:_** not a long passionate one

_**Dino:** _ but a soft quick one and I NEARLY COMBUSTED

_**Curse You All:** _ does he know about you being asexual?

_**Dino:** _ not yet

_**Dino:** _ i want to wait

**_Dino:_** i want to have a nice christmas knowing im in a nice relationship

_**Dino:** _ and the sex can wait till after

**_haohao:_** it’ll be fine i think

**_huihui:_** i dont think he’ll mind

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. They Got Drunk Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy double update! Anyway I hope you enjoyed these two chapters! Also I apologise because they were both not re-read through much so there's probably mistakes and such, and the picture looks pretty bad but oh well. On the other hand, I'm thinking of bringing in some drama, maybe rocking the boat a bit with one couple (and i already think i know who) but we'll see. Anywho thank you!

 

 

 

 

**_jun, you owe the dragon £40_ **

****

**_14:56pm_ **

****

**_The Adult:_** how is everyone today?

****

**_huihui:_ ** dying

****

**_shua:_** of course you’re dying

****

**_shua:_** you and jeonghan shouldn’t be allowed to drink together

****

**_huihui:_** it was new years eve!

****

**_huihui:_** of course i had to get wankered

****

**_shua:_** whatever you say junhui

****

**_Dino:_** im dead

****

**_The Adult:_** you did have a lot to drink

****

**_Dino:_** im on jun’s side

****

**_Dino:_ ** it was new years eve

****

**_haohao:_** im never drinking with jun and jeonghan again

****

**_mingdork:_** you mean cause you more than happily shoved your tongue down jun’s throat when it hit midnight?

****

**_haohao:_** pftt nah i don’t regret that

****

**_haohao:_** i regret accepting the first vodka shot off jeonghan

****

**_shua:_** then the second

****

**_huihui:_** then the third

****

**_Dino:_** then the fourth

****

**_haohao:_** then the fifth

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** okay i get it

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** im a bad influence boo hoo

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** you all enjoyed yourself didn’t you

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** someone has to be the bad influence ;)

****

**_huihui:_** wait why do i owe soonyoung £40?

****

**_Curse You All:_** he bet you that he could do a handstand on the couch without falling off in 10 seconds

****

**_Curse You All:_** you said he’d fall within 5 seconds

****

**_Curse You All:_** surprisingly to everyone around

****

**_Curse You All:_** he did it

****

**_huihui:_** were you even drunk last night?

****

**_mingdork:_** yeah he was

****

**_mingdork:_** he was just sober for that bit

****

**_Dino:_** of course he was drunk

****

**_Dino:_** he threw himself onto mingyu when it struck midnight

****

**_Dino:_** and said to him and i quote

****

**_Dino:_** ‘my pretty fox baby who deserves all the kisses in the world even in his fox form’

****

**_Curse You All:_** go back to school child

****

**_shua:_** his romantic side really comes out sometimes

****

**_mingdork:_** he’s romantic

****

**_mingdork:_** just not publically around you guys

****

**_mingdork:_** he’s the most romantic person ever i love him so much

****

**_Curse You All:_** i love you too mingyu

****

**_Boo:_** what is this affection from wonwoo?

****

**_Curse You All:_** this is why i don’t show it in front of you guys

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** aww wonwoo

****

**_Curse You All:_** aren’t you supposed to have a hangover old man?

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** yep but your situation is funnier

****

**_huihui:_** well im going back to death

****

**_haohao:_** i’ll join you

****

**_The Adult:_** do you two want food? mingyus cooking

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** im so jealous you all live together

****

**_The Adult:_** well technically hao and mingyu are lodgers

****

**_haohao:_** we’re tenants by relationship association

****

**_The Adult:_** i can deal with that

****

**_huihui:_** most of the time it feels like we have a spare room anyway since jihoon’s room is practically empty since you two squeeze yourself into your room

****

**_ji:_** i sleep in my room sometimes

****

**_huihui:_** you mean when you either argue, jihoon’s full moon, or jihoon gets pissed at cheol

****

**_The Adult:_** shut up junhui

****

**_The Adult:_ ** your boyfriend lives in a different accommodation sometimes you need your space

****

**_ji:_** i think you’ll find that all the things you mentioned jun, all fall at the same time

****

**_ji:_ ** what do you think the moon does to me?

****

**_ji:_ ** it gets me pissed

****

**_ji:_** and i see seungcheol 24/7

****

**_ji:_** so yeah i think he would get the blunt of it

****

**_The Adult:_** it doesn’t bother me anymore

****

**_ji:_ ** it doesn't affect us anymore

****

**_The Adult:_** ANYWAY

****

**_The Adult:_** if you two want food

****

**_The Adult:_** get down here cause mingyu is dishing up

****

**_huihui:_** okay okay we’re coming down

****

**_Dino:_** speaking of

****

**_Dino:_** where is everyone else living next year?

****

**_The Adult:_ ** we’re keeping the house still with the four of us

****

**_The Adult:_** why change whats good

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** me and josh are moving into a house! With soonyoung and seokmin!

****

**_huihui:_** you four kept that quiet

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** we’re waiting to sign our contract so really nothing is official yet

****

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** what about you chan?

****

**_Dino:_** the original four are getting back together!

****

**_haohao:_** ay boy

****

**_Boo:_** hell yea!!

****

**_hansol:_** gonna be the house of legends

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** that sounds like a bad idea

****

**_hansol:_** it’s going to be great

****

**_Curse You All:_ ** lets be honest minghao will still be round here 24/7

****

**_haohao:_** true true

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** poor mingyu

****

**_Curse You All:_** eh he’ll still be here as well

****

**_mingdork:_ ** i don’t even know what my flat looks like anymore

****

**_mingdork:_ ** ive been here practically since coming back from christmas

 

****

**_23:30pm_ **

 

****

**_Dino:_** so i had the other talk with jae

****

**_Dino:_ ** about the asexual thing

****

**_Boo:_ ** and?

****

**_Dino:_** he was confused

****

**_Dino:_** but he doesn’t care

****

**_Dino:_** i mean he told me he isn’t a virgin and he has slept with past relationships

****

**_Dino:_** but that doesn’t bother me

****

**_hansol:_** doesn't bother you?

****

**_Dino:_** nah

****

**_Dino:_** cause then i don’t feel like im taking an experience away from him cause he’s already done it

****

**_Dino:_** BUT LOOK WHAT HE PUT

****

**_Dino:  
_ **

**__ **

****

**_hansol:_** wow

****

**_hansol:_** that is adorable

****

**_Whatta Mom:_** he’s a keeper!

****

**_Dino:_** i know!

****

**_huihui:_** wow we’re all to sickly in love

****

****

****

 

 

 


	17. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a time skip, it's fast forwarded to April so they've finished the current year at uni
> 
> Also i mentioned relationship drama in the last chapter, but ive had a shit week so i wanted to write something fluffy and lighthearted so no drama!

 

 

 

 

_**seoul’s hidden brothel** _

__

_**13:46pm** _

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ who can’t wait to go back already?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE**_ : er not me

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ it’ll be our last year

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ i’d like to enjoy my summer thanks

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ yeah but im bored already

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ wheres joshua?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ he got a summer job

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ what about your work?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ i quit

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ customer service nearly gave me a mental breakdown thanks

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ seems fair

 

 _ **haohao:**_ guess who aint going to china this summer!

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ you?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ your parents staying too?

 

 _ **haohao:**_ nope they’re going back to china

 

 _ **haohao:**_ im staying in my accomodation until my tenancy is up and i can move straight into the house so it’s all good

 

 _ **haohao:**_ which means i get the flat all to myself

 

 _ **haohao:**_ im so excited

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ do you need any help moving to the house?

 

 _ **haohao:**_ maybe, i’ll see later

 

 _ **huihui:**_ BABE

 

 _ **huihui:**_ you want food?

 

 _ **haohao:**_ hell yeah, house?

 

 _ **huihui:**_ yea

 

 _ **huihui:**_ im ordering

 

 _ **haohao:**_ bitchin im setting off

 

 _ **Dino:**_ hey does anyone want to meet jae?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ HELL YES

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ SINCE YOU KEEP HIDING HIM FROM US

 

 _ **huihui:**_ apart from me and hao

 

 _ **hansol:**_ and me

 

 _ **Dino**_ : i know i know

 

 _ **Dino:**_ he’s just shy

 

 _ **Dino:**_ you’re a big group of people

 

 _ **Dino:**_ he doesn’t do well in big groups

 

 _ **Dino:**_ but he really wants to meet you know since i talk about you a lot

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ that would be great chan!

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ in fact you can invite him to the party

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ what party?

 

 _ **huihui:**_ what party?

 

 _ **hansol:**_ what party?

 

 _ **Dino:**_ what party?

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ im throwing a party at ours to celebrate

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ celebrate what?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREE:**_ end of the year?

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ actually something else

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ something i may have been keeping from you guys for about a month now

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ CHOI SEUNGCHEOL JUST TELL US

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ i’m throwing an engagement party

 

 _ **hansol:**_ why? no ones engaged?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ ARE YOU SHITTING ME?

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ THE FUCK?

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ can someone explain?

 

 _ **haohao:**_ im sorry

 

 _ **haohao:**_ what?

 

 _ **Boo:**_ OH MY GOD YOU PROPOSED TO JIHOON

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ yep

 

 _Whatta Mom:_ YOU HAVEN’T TOLD US FOR A MONTH

 

 _ **Curse You All:**_ i thought we were friends cheol

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ wait wheres jihoon now?

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ he’s currently packing

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ we’re off to busan for a few days to tell his parents then to daegu to tell mine and staying there for a bit

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ IM JIHOON’S BEST FRIEND WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ i literally just got him the ring today so we didn’t want to tell anyone until he got it

 

 _ **Curse You All:**_ i thought you couldn’t afford it?

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ i’ve been saving since christmas

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ you know how ive been living off jihoons food and cheap noodles?

 

 _ **The Adult**_ : yeah cause ive been saving loads to buy it

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ but then we were on one of our date nights after one of his moons

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ and when we got back it kinda slipped out

 

 ** _The Adult:_** he thought i was joking at first

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ once he realised i was dead serious

 

 _ **The Adult**_ : he cried it was so adorable

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ then i told him i was very close to affording a ring i had seen

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ however, through the tears, he did say he would have been happy enough with a haribo ring at this point

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ but we went last week to get it sized and that and we got it today. it looks so pretty on his hand

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ I AM COMING ROUND

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ THE BEST MAN NEEDS TO SEE THIS RING

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ as the obvious best man on seungcheol’s side, i too need to see this ring, gimmie 2 secs

 

 _ **huihui:**_ best men? why do i feel shoved out of the wedding party?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ cause you are

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ hey hey hey

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ you will all be apart of the groomsmen

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ we love all of you equally

  
  


 

_**ji sent a private message to FIIIRRREE** _

 

 _ **ji:**_ im sorry for not telling you

 

 _ **ji:**_ i just didnt want to get too excited without the ring

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ don’t worry!!

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ im still on my way

 

 _ **ji:**_ that’s fine

 

 _ **ji:**_ and soonyoung?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ yeah?

 

 _ **ji:**_ i know it seems obvious but i wanted to ask to make it more official

 

 _ **ji:**_ will you be my best man?

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ jihoon please don’t make me cry im in public

 

 _ **ji:**_ shut up

 

 _ **ji:**_ i’ll ask junhui

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ NO OF COURSE I WILL BE

 

 _ **FIIIRRREEE:**_ I LOVE YOU JIHOON

 

 _ **ji:**_ i love you too soon

  
  


 

_**seoul’s hidden brothel** _

__

_**14:30pm** _

 

 _ **huihui:**_ then of course we need a party

 

 _ **Dino:**_ fuck this is so exciting

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ we aint getting married until we’ve finished uni tho

 

 _ **The Adult:**_ so not too exciting

 

 _ **Dino**_ : only one more year to go for you guys tho

 

 _ **haohao:**_ im so happy for you guys! get that party planned

 

 _ **Dino:**_ Jae is totally up for a engagement party! he says he can’t wait to meet you guys!

 

_**FIIIRRREEE changed his name to Best Man** _

 

 _ **Best Man:**_ i cannot wait

 

 _ **Boo:**_ NEITHER CAN I

 

 _ **Boo:**_ this is amazing

 

 _ **Boo:**_ the first one of us to get married

 

 _ **Boo:**_ this is beautiful

 

 _ **hansol:**_ it really is

 

 _ **hansol:**_ i hope it holds faith for the rest of us

 

 _ **Boo:**_ what a babe ❤

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ ahhh i feel warm inside

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ love is definitely in the air with the chat

 

 _ **Curse You All:**_ soppy

 

 _ **mingdork:**_ of course

 

_**16:39pm** _

 

 _ **shua:**_ oh my god that is so amazing

 

 _shua:_ im so happy for you guys!

 

 _ **Best Man:**_ the ring is so beautiful

 

 _ **Best Man:**_ its so jihoonie

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ it really is beautiful

 

 _ **shua:**_ im on my way

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ doors open

 

 _ **Whatta Mom:**_ we’re all just chilling in the living room

 

 _ **haohao:**_ it really is a pretty ring

 

 _ **Dino:**_ IM COMING TOO

 

 ** _The Adult:_**  you might as well all come round

 

 _ **Boo:**_ on our way!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm probably going to finish this soon. I start uni back up soon and this is an important year (as i finish this year finally) also all my writing has been suffering so I've decided to take the decision to finish it and I don't have any other writings in planning so I don't know what's happening but we'll see, but this isn't the last chapter yet. That may be up at the weekend or sometime next week. I just wanted to warn you guys, I'll probably explain better later.
> 
> also psa i tend to post on tumblr what im writing, whether fanfic or personal writing, so if anyones interested in what im doing, you can give us a follow and interact with me, i don't bite - feckingminghao


	18. Not A Chapter

Hey so I've created a poll about upcoming content of this fic. I want to get back into this and I want to carry on writing, I have a few ideas but only if you guys want to see them. So please take part in the poll (and comment in the results page) or I won't know and I want people to still enjoy this fic! Because I still love the concept.

 

[POLL](https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/125978)

 

(also if you don't have a aff account that's fine, you can just comment on this chapter!)

 

Thank you!


	19. Celebrations and New Friends pt 1

**_Jihoon is soft_ **

**_14:57pm_ **

 

**_Dino added YoonJae to the chat._ **

 

**_Dino_ ** : everyone, this is Jae. Jae, this is everyone

 

**_Dino:_ ** thought he might be more comfortable if he spoke to you all before seeing you all

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Hello everyone ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** oh my god, he is so cute with his emoticons

 

**_Dino:_ **  he uses it to cover his anxiety

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Chan!

 

**_Best Man:_ ** don’t worry about it button

 

**_Dino:_ **  this is a safe place wonnie, you haven’t seen the problems here

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Okay, i trust you (ノ・∀・)ノ

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** so sweet, hello I’m Jeonghan, my boyfriend Shua is roaming the chat somewhere

 

**_Shua:_ ** yes I’m here, hello Jae!

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Ah yes, hello ( •⌄• ू )✧ I heard Jeonghan is a witch?

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** you heard correctly!

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Channie went through everyone’s being and nicknames with me ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

 

**_Best Man:_ ** Chan spoke about us? wow

 

 ** _YoonJae:_** You’re Soonyoung right? (*^▽^*)

 

**_Best Man:_ **  at your service

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** You’re all so lovely (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

 

**_The Adult:_ ** Hey Jae! Chan this is a great idea

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Seungcheol! Congratulations to you and Jihoon! I’m excited to see you all later 

＼（＾▽＾）／

 

**_The Adult:_ ** Oh thank you Jaewon! We’re all excited to meet you too!

 

**_The Adult:_ **  When are you coming guys?

 

**_Dino:_ ** Me and Jae will be there in about an hour

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** I’m so nervous (๏㉨๏)

 

**_The Adult:_ ** There’s nothing to be nervous about! We’re all as bad as each other

 

**\--**

 

Chan opens his flat door after he had buzzed Jae up. He vibrates where he stands with excitement. He couldn’t wait for Jae to meet them all. Granted Hansol, Minghao and Jun had already met him but the fact they approve of him, makes him even more proud of his boyfriend.

 

Chan grins as he sees the black mop hair of his boyfriend ascend the staircase. “Hey wonnie!”

The dimples appear in Jaewon’s face as he approaches. “Hey channie, you ready?”

“Yep! Let’s go.” Chan shuts the flat door behind him, clasps his hand within Jaewon’s and they walk down the stairs.

 

**\--**

**_Jihoon is soft_ **

**_16:57pm_ **

 

**_Dino:_ ** I’m so excited guys! this is going to be the best party we’ve had

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** it really will, our first engagement party. i may cry later

 

**_huihui:_ ** im honoured you moved it forward for me guys

 

**_The Adult:_ ** of course! We wanted everyone there, it’s just a shame youre not spending your summer with us

 

**_huihui_ ** : i know, but im close to convincing my parents to come back early so i can spend the end of summer here but thats a conversation for another day

 

**_The Adult:_ ** exactly! Now, we have loads of food so get here soon or we will start eating, we’re starving

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** me and josh are just on your street

 

**_Dino:_ ** me and Jae are on our way!

 

**_Best Man_ ** _ :  _ i dont know what im more excited for! celebrating my best friends engagement or finally meeting Jae!

 

**_haohao:_ ** well we always knew jihoon and seungcheol would get married eventually, we didnt expect chan to get a boyfriend

 

**_Dino:_ ** cheers minghao

 

**_haohao:_ ** your welcome

 

**_Dino:_ ** you’re*

 

**_haohao:_ ** fuck off

 

**_ji:_ ** GUYS hurry the fuck up

 

\--

 

Jeonghan hasn’t let go of Jihoon’s hand since he entered. Which meant he has been admiring the ring for the last 20 minutes. Joshua just rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen with Seungcheol to get drinks.

“Is it weird?”

JIhoon shook his head from his empty daydream.

“Is what weird?”

“Being engaged! Walking around with a ring on your hand, getting to say he’s your fiance, knowing that after this year you’ll be planning a wedding? You’ve got a future!”

“I guess so, I haven’t thought about it like that.”

“Well I would if I was you. You got commitments now.”

“I guess I have.” Jihoon harshly pulls his hand from Jeonghan’s grasp. Their boyfriends come back into the room and place the drinks on the table. Joshua pulls Jeonghan back into the couch while Seungcheol’s hand relaxes on Jihoon’s thigh.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks.

“Yeah, I’m great.”

There’s a knock at the door and Jihoon goes to answer it. He opens it to Chan and another male, with black hair and standing a few inches taller than Chan.

“Hey Jihoonie, this is Jaewon.”

“Hello Jihoon, it’s nice to finally get the opportunity to meet you all and congratulations on your engagement.” Jae holds his hand out. Jihoon, a bit taken aback, shakes his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you too.” Jihoon stands to the side and lets the two walk in. Seungcheol immediately bounding up to them.

“Jaewon! So great to finally meet you!” Seungcheol pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. The poor boy looks terrified, Chan just shakes his head in embarrassment. Jaewon pats Seungcheol on the back, Seungcheol lets go. “I’m so glad you agreed to come.”

“I promised Chan I would meet his friends, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Is Chan here?!” Jeonghan shouts from the kitchen.

“Uh oh.” Chan groans as Jeonghan runs into the hallway. He scans Jaewon up and down with a neutral expression. The Biology student shuffles uncomfortably.

“Jeonghan, leave the poor boy alone.” Joshua softly nudges his boyfriend on the shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you Jaewon, we’ve heard a lot of great things about you.”

“You must be Joshua, i’ve heard nothing but amazing things about you guys too.”

“Please excuse my boyfriend, he gets protective of all the younger ones.”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Jaewon before smiling and hugging him. “I accept him.”

 

\--

 

Eventually everyone arrives. The drinks were flowing, the music just loud enough that people can still talk over it. People had already eaten and lounging in the living room. Chan stood from his place leaning into Jae to get another drink from the kitchen. Jun throws himself in Chan’s previous spot.

“Hey so Chan said you’re a vampire.”

“Ermm… yeah, I am.” Jaewon visibly grows nervous.

“I don’t know what Chan had said about us but I’m a vampire too.”

Jaewon relaxes.

“Human vampire at your service and I already know what you are. You’re a daylighter. Which, by the way, is super fucking cool.”

“Thanks, it’s not as amazing as everyone makes it out to be. I hate feeding though, it’s daily and it gets boring.”

“Damn, that sucks. Pun not intended. Luckily I only have to do like every few months, I can go months without out but I’m blessed with Minghao who doesn’t mind.”

“You feed from your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, it’s all good. Just a doctors appointment before and after, no big deal.”

“What about Minghao? Doesn’t it hurt?”

“He says it tingles. It hurt the first time obviously but now he says he’s used to it.”

“Don’t you ever get carried away?”

Jun takes a sip of his rum and coke.

“Nope, I know that I get it regularly so I never get to the point of craving. How do you feed then?”

“I buy blood bags. It’s a pain in the arse.”

“It sounds like it. I buy them then shove them in the freezer as a backup but it’s very rare.”

“I wish. I have never fed, is it, you know, sexual?” Jaewon turns to a whisper. Which Jun lets out a loud a laugh.

“You’ve watched too many films, young one. It probably is for some people but I don’t have a blood kink so it, if anything, it makes me less sexual cause it’s a gross process. Yeah it may release endorphins and that but not sexual ones. Not for me anyway.”

Jaewon nods and takes a sip of his drink.

 

“Jun, stop interrogating my boyfriend.” Chan walks back over and stands in front of Jun. He shuffles to the side so Chan can sit back next to Jaewon, Jae’s arm automatically winds around Chan’s shoulder.

“Just talking vampire business.” Jun shrugs and starts looking around for his own boyfriend.

“Minghao’s in the kitchen grabbing more food.” Jun stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

 

“Speaking of supernatural stuff, Mingyu. What’s going on with you?” Soonyoung adds into the conversation from his place on the floor. Mingyu looks up from his place sat at the other side of the coffee table, Wonwoo’s head placed on his shoulder.

“Well, I’ve decided to go ahead with the teachings. I’ve found a group that teaches beginner Kitsune’s and so I should be starting the lessons soon. Hopefully by the next semester, I’ll have completed the first level of training.”

“That’s great! What area?”

“I’m summoning to become a forest type, I’m kinda excited about it.” Wonwoo smiles softly as Mingyu speaks and the room falls into a comfortable silence with the music filling in the background.

 

Jun bounds into the kitchen where Minghao is stood with Jihoon and Seokmin. “What’s with the little secret meeting in here?” Jun plucks food off a plate and shoves it in before leaning against Minghao.

“Just talking.” Minghao shrugs then turns back to Jihoon. “What’s was up with you when we first arrived anyway?”

Jihoon sighs, “Jeonghan got under my skin a little.”

“About what?”

“He was staring at my ring and was going on about how I have commitments and now I have to think and plan my future and it didn’t sit well with me. I didn’t say yes so that we’d have a whole future ahead of us and plan my life with him. I said yes because whatever happens, I want him to be there. That’s the only commitment I want.”

“Don’t let it get to you, some people do view getting married like that but it doesn’t have to be for you if you don’t want it to.” Seokmin pats Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Also isn’t the full moon due soon? That could be why you may be a little sensitive to it?”

“Yeah in the next few weeks, and you’re probably right.”

“Now eat and drink and let’s join the room. We’re here to celebrate you two and, gosh, everyone is so excited.” Jun grinned as he picked up a plate and dragged Jihoon back into the main room.

 

Jeonghan sat on Joshua’s lap and laid on his shoulder. “I upset Jihoon.”

“Well that can be easy to do.”

“Seriously Shua, I started going on about commitment and settling and now I feel like an idiot cause he’s probably as scared as I am about it all and I opened my mouth.”

“You were just excited, don’t worry about it. Look, he’s fine.”

They watch as Jihoon sits next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol immediately hands him a drink and holds his hand, he lifts the hand where his ring is and kisses it. Jihoon’s blush is hardly noticeable in the dim light and laughs when Seungcheol turns to him.

“That could be us someday.” Joshua whispers into Jeonghan’s ear.

“Really?”

“Let’s get University over with first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm back. I know I've promised stuff for months and well, it kinda didn't work like I planned. But it's here and I'm back and hopefully here's to more updates since I have some ideas.
> 
> Thank you if you're still reading this, it really means a lot!


	20. Celebrations and New Friends pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is more jihan-centric as I don't feel like I have really dived into them as much as the others (also jeonghan doing a bit of magic work). i hope you enjoy this little peak into their relationship!

 

 

It wouldn’t be the groups party, if getting drunk wasn’t involved. Jae relaxed the longer he was there, settling into the group dynamic. The food demolished. The alcohol seems to be following. Mingyu busted out his form and struggled to return. But nothing was broken and Seungcheol’s house was still standing.

 

“Let’s get lunch sometime this week.” Jeonghan hugged Seungcheol at the front door.

“Yeah! Just message me when you feel like it.” Joshua tapped Jeonghan on the shoulder and they turn to leave.

 

They link hands as they walk towards towards the University campus. The streetlights dimly lighting the way. Jeonghan whispers under his breath, Joshua doesn’t question it until small blue lights fly and highlight their path. Joshua chuckles, why is he not surprised.

“Your drunk ass is soppy.”

“You love soppy me. And plus what’s a little magic now and again.”

They pass through the campus to the other side, and walk down the main road.

“Speaking of magic.” Joshua hesitantly starts the conversation. Jeonghan looks up at Joshua to show he’s paying attention.

“I was speaking to Wonwoo a few days ago and I was curious as to how a human would maybe become a magic being. He said it was different for each species.”

“Why were you wondering about that?”

“I was wondering what kind of procedure I would have to face to become like you.”

Jeonghan stops walking and unlinks his hand from Joshua’s.

“Why do you want to become like me? I thought us being different was fine?”

“It is! I have no problem with that. But I just thought you know, if we’re thinking of our future than maybe I would be better accepted into your community. You’re so close to everyone.”

“The only people that matter in my community is my family and you know my family accept you just the way you are. They love you. And the procedure is not safe, it’s hit or miss whether you will come out alive or not.”

“How do they do it?”

Jeonghan sighs, grabs Joshua’s hand and carries on walking.

 

“Well first you go to the town hall of the community you join, the Elder needs to accept you in. Then you basically pledge your vows to the community. No harm and all that bullshit. Then you are injected with the Elder’s blood, since they’re the wisest and all that. From then on, it’s a waiting game. Once the blood is settled into your veins, you kinda of go into a coma. If your body accepts the blood, you wake up as if your body has been reset. If your body rejects it, then you don’t wake up. But you can die even if your body accepts it, where you wake up but not really. They tend to freeze them people in hope of one day they wake up, they never have. And that’s why no one does it. Not even for their partner. It’s why they are way more accepting now of witches datings humans now, because they know how dangerous it is. You’re not going through that, even if there is a chance of survival.”

Silence fell on the couple as they rounded onto the street towards Joshua’s accommodation.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, I was just curious.”

“Don’t worry Shua, I can’t say that I haven’t thought of what it would be like to not have these powers. I just like how things are, I would never put you in any risk.”

Joshua punched in his code to the building. The blue lights fade away as they both enter the building.

“I know, and I know you’re parents love me. I guess thinking got the best of me.” They start to walk up the stairs.

“You know, I’ll be so glad when I don’t have to walk all the way up here again.”

“And we will actually live together, that will be the best part.” Jeonghan kisses Shua’s neck as he unlocks his front door.

“Tell me about it.” They enter the flat and unlock Shua’s room.

 

They eventually both make it to bed, after Jeonghan making sure everyone was at home, they lay and listen to drunk students making racket outside.

“You know when I head home in a few weeks? Do you want to come with me? Maybe come to a few of our gatherings?” Jeonghan spoke into Joshua’s chest as they cuddle .

“Are you sure?”

Jeonghan turns so he can look up at his boyfriend.

“Just because you’re not a witch doesn’t mean you can’t be welcomed. Everyone will love you, I promise. You’ll get to learn about everything just without the magic part. You can be like a pretend witch, I could get you a wand.”

“You don’t use a wand!” They laugh before Shua kisses him on the top of his head. “I would be honoured.”

 

#  ⭐ ⭐ ⭐

 

When Joshua wakes up, Jeonghan isn’t by his side. He gets dressed and ventures out into the living room and kitchen. Jeonghan is stood at the hob, stirring a pot and mumbling under his breath. When Joshua gets closer, he can see red mist mixing with the steam rising from the pot.

“Since when did you cook?” Shua rests his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“It’s not food. It’s tea.”

“I thought you didn’t delve into potions.”

“I don’t but tea is another story.” Jeonghan grins as he takes the pan off the hob and strains it at the sink. Joshua leans on the side and watches. After straining, Jeonghan takes two mugs of out Joshua’s cupboard and pours the tea evenly. He adds a teaspoon of honey to each one and a dash of milk to his before handing the non-milk to his boyfriend. He picks up his cup and they head back to the bedroom and climb back into the warmth of the bed. Jeonghan picks up his phone.

  
  


**_huihui changed the group name to sunny summer!_ **

**_11:46am_ **

 

**_huihui:_ ** im going to miss you all when i go to china!

 

 ** _Whatta Mom:_** when do you leave?

 

**_huihui:_ ** tomorrow!

 

**_Boo:_ ** it’s c-c-cold and Minghao is lonely

 

**_haohao:_ ** really seungkwan?

 

**_Dino:_ ** bop of the year

 

**_Boo:_ ** i love it

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** im not surprised

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** what time you leaving?

 

**_huihui:_ ** oh early morning, i have to catch the coach to the airport

 

**_YoonJae:_ ** Oooh that sucks! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

**_huihui:_ ** its not that bad! I get fed 24/7, i dont have to worry about money which means i can save, the only downside is no minghao and no you guys

 

**_The Adult:_ ** It won’t be for long tho, we’ll see you in no time

 

**_Whatta Mom:_ ** we’ll miss you junnie, but no doubt you’ll grace us with your presence in the chat

 

#  ⭐⭐⭐

**_sunny summer_ **

**_5:23am_ **

 

**_huihui:_ ** I know you’re all asleep but just to let you know my plane takes off soon and I’ll let you all know when I land!

 

**_huihui:_ **   


 

**_haohao:_ ** be safe xxx

 

**_huihui:_ ** of course I will xxx


End file.
